Shameless Log Ride
by Funerealist
Summary: Carol decides to spend a night with her little friend Linka on a whim, but finds out something about her that she never expected. Feelings get shared, and things take a sexual turn from there on. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: Since Flagg doesn't like the whole "Lincoln log" thing, (although I get why) I decided to write it... using Linka. My understanding is it's a meme that was never meant to be taken too seriously in the first place. Granted, both those who like or dislike it might have done just that. Either way, this story focuses on another subject aside from that, and it's the first non incest or bestiality lewd I have done. Also, this takes place in an alternate universe where only Lincoln is genderbent. **

* * *

After befriending Lori, Carol began to hang out with her pretty frequently.

However, during her visits, her eyes often met Linka's. She fascinated her, though she didn't know exactly why. Perhaps it had something to do with her white hair? Or maybe her cute chipped tooth? She just didn't know, but something about her definitely felt unique.

And eventually, Carol and Linka really hit it off.

She almost saw the girl as her little sister, and being an only child herself she often felt lonesome. She sought whatever companionship she could score, minus her parents of course. She's spent many nights all alone in her room. She would get cold, miserable... and rather needy.

While laying in bed one night, Carol remained wide awake as she kept thinking about Linka.

On a whim, she got up and left her home as discreetly as possible. She wanted to see her little friend regardless of the late hour. She didn't have much of a plan, but something along the lines of sleeping with her came to mind.

Until then, Carol took a nightly stroll through the neighborhood. She's been to the Loud House a few times, and knew her way around the area enough to get there quickly.

After some serious fast walking through the streets of Royal Woods, she made it.

"I'm here, but how do I get in? I don't wanna wake everyone up." Carol pondered.

Then she glanced around the side of the home, spotting Linka's window. She had to alert her somehow.

As Carol fumbled through the yard, she eventually found a ladder laying nearby.

Hitting the jackpot, she placed it gently against the side of the house and climbed on up.

Moments later, Carol tapped on the window.

"Linka..." She uttered in a hushed voice.

"What the?" The young girl said as she sat up puzzled.

She walked towards her window slowly, but soon heard her name again.

"Linka, it's me, Carol."

"Carol?" She questioned, moving the blinds and opening the window.

"What are you doing here so late?" Linka asked.

"I'm just... lonely." Carol answered in embarrassment. "Can I spend the night with you?"

Linka wiped her eyes rid of any sleep and replied. "Sure." She didn't any harm and letting her crash there, especially if it's just for tonight.

"Thanks, sweetie." She said before awkwardly hopping inside her room.

Linka shut the window, then headed back to bed, getting all snug and comfy with her friend.

"Thanks again, Linka." Carol purred affectionately.

"No problem. Now, I think we should get some sleep. It's almost midnight." She chuckled. Part of her still found disbelief in the girl showing up unannounced and so late. Although, she's always been really kind to her, and she wouldn't dare fire even the smallest ounce of indignation her way.

"Yeah." Carol said while scooting next to her, unintentionally bumping their hips together.

Linka became exposed to her big, bare thigh and already began feeling somewhat awkward.

Attempting to not fixate on that, she turned away, pushing her back out towards Carol.

"Hey, don't be shy, snuggle on closer." She spoke gently.

"Sorry, I don't think I'm use to sleeping with anyone." Linka admitted in an apprehensive tone as she obeyed, flopping over to cuddle with her.

"No worries, I won't bite." Carol joked, hugging her warmly.

She intertwined their legs together while pushing Linka's face between her chest.

She ran her fingers through the young girl's silky white hair, and listened to the gentle beat of her heart. Her body was so warm, yet strangely tense.

Linka felt her skin virtually burn up. She understood Carol's intentions, but being touched like that did a lot more for her. Even then, after seeing her so many times, and scoping out her body in general, she knew she was super pretty. It's no wonder Lori use to be so jealous of her.

While shifting her leg over a bit, Carol sensed a pretty massive thing poking one of her thighs, and knew exactly what it was. It couldn't be hid from either of their eyes.

"Oh, Linka, you... you have a penis?" She whispered, covering her mouth in suspense.

Without a word, Linka rolled on her side, shuddering in deep shame.

Carol sat up on her knees. She almost didn't believe it, though she always had a feeling that something more remained to that girl.

"Yeah." She confessed, beginning to sniffle.

"Hey..." Carol began, but got caught up on words. What can even she say to her? She wasn't at all prepared for this, however, maybe she could ease her woes?

"I'm sorry." Linka croaked, burying her face into her arm as she cried.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong, sweetie." Carol assured, rubbing her back.

"I wanted to keep that a secret from you, just like I have with everyone else."

"Linka, it's okay. I swear I won't tell anyone." Carol promised.

Her heart fluttered seeing the young girl in such a miserable state. It's something she related to when around Lori. Of course, being envious of hair volume is nothing to compared to physical insecurity.

She wiped her eyes when she rolled back to face her friend. "Really?"

"Yes, I won't say a word about this." Carol answered sincerely.

"Thanks, Carol." Linka said.

"No problem. But hey, you shouldn't feel embarrassed about this." She replied.

"Why not?" Linka asked, miffing.

"It isn't normal. I shouldn't have this... big, ugly thing." She complained.

Linka kept her gaze lowered at her third legs slumped against her thigh. The hopelessness of having such a thing always bothered her. It became too hard to ignore over time.

"It makes feel like a freak, like I'm not even a girl. I just wanna be a normal girl..."

Carol knew she needed excess support and intended to give her it.

"Hey." The girl said deeply, catching her attention.

She reached over, turning on the night light to get a better view of her.

"Look at me, Linka." Carol demanded.

She submitted, gazing deeply into her bright blue eyes.

"What am I?" Carol asked, her tone of voice sounding much more firmer than usual.

"A girl." Linka answered in a flash. Nevertheless, that much is obvious.

"Right. And guess what I see when I look at you?" Carol asked.

Linka became so caught up on her words that she couldn't give a response.

"I see a young, sweet girl who's down on herself for something she can't help. You were born this way, but you're still a girl. Just like me."

Carol grabbed her hand, cupping it gently. "And never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Hearing her clear as day, Linka glanced back at her with brightened eyes.

Seeing her reaction, Carol squeezed her hand harder.

"One day, you'll find someone who loves you for who you are. Someone that won't judge you based on your looks, but on your heart."

"Do you really think so?" Linka had her doubts, though the confidence of Carol's pep talk certainly led her to believe otherwise.

"I do. I think there's someone for everyone no matter if they're kinda different." The girl said honestly.

"Ohh..." Linka murmured, fixating on her words.

"It's all about finding mister right." Carol mentioned, giving a reassuring nod.

Linka froze in place.

"Well, I actually don't like boys in that way." She admitted anxiously.

"You're attracted to other girls?" Carol guessed curiously.

"Yeah." Linka answered.

"Then we gotta find misses right for you." She replied.

Carol looked away and whispered faintly. "Who knows? She might even be right in front of you..."

"What was that?" Linka asked, quirking her brow.

"Nothing." Carol responded, facing her again. She loved making Linka feel good, and telling her everything she truly believed. She needed her little friend to be happy. A sweetheart like her doesn't deserve sorrow. Luckily, she knew another way she could improve her mood.

"I've been wanting to ask you something else."

Linka said not a word as she glued both eyes on her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked.

Linka nearly felt her knees give way. She couldn't blurt out an answer on the dot, though she can't deny that she finds Carol attractive either. She had lost count of how many times she had checked out her cleavage during her visits.

"I do..." She stated, glancing down nervously at her own crotch.

Carol grew smug. "Well, if I'm pretty, you're beautiful."

Linka's eyes popped open.

"Oh, come on, you're just saying that..." She blushed as red as blood.

"I mean it." Carol said sternly.

Linka blinked, becoming at a loss for words. No one has ever complimented her appearance so highly before, not even her family. Although, they once never tried to make her feel inferior about her body. Quite the opposite, seeing how many times Leni modeled her for cute, frilly dresses. She even recalled her big sister once nudging her junk while measuring, and apologizing for doing so politely.

She canned any words, substituting them with actions by hugging Carol tight.

She sniffled into her chest.

"I hope those are tears of joy." Carol spoke as soft as a dove.

Linka embraced her profoundly in approval.

"I'm glad they are."

Carol could suddenly feel Linka's rod nudging against her crotch. She sensed it wanted entry, and her curiosity began to deluge her.

She peered down, gaining a better look at it.

"Linka..."

She sniffed. "Yeah?"

"Can I see it?" Carol requested. She wanted to fight the urge, yet became ultimately vanquished by lust.

Linka didn't know how to respond, but saying no didn't seem like the right answer.

Caving in, she grabbed her hips and peeled her underwear off.

Linka could feel the cloth straining to free her length as Carol's mouth went agape.

She kicked her legs up, pulling her panties off.

A massive, vein filled, eight inch long member stretched out beneath the blue skirt and right in front of Carol.

"Oh..." She spoke, feeling as if her breath had been taken right away.

"It's really big." Carol commented with a smile, hoping Linka wouldn't be embarrassed by such a compliment.

The young girl bobbed her head nervously.

Carol had Linka open up to her, but soon realized she was being selfish.

Believing she owed her, and looking to remedy that, she asked. "You wanna see my boobs, Linka?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Y-yeah..." She confirmed shyly.

Getting the answer she expected, Carol unbuttoned her blouse without hesitation.

She dropped her shirt down, presenting her cleavage.

Carol smiled while unhooking her bra, thus letting her tits spill out before a pair of virgin eyes.

She leaned in closer and asked. "What do you think?"

"They're really... big." Linka awed, somewhat finding trouble getting her words out. She has seen some massive breasts before, but Carol's seemed to top them all. She knew they were definitely larger than Lori's.

"You can touch them if you want." Carol insisted, jiggling her chest in an attempt to entice her. If she had to bet, it wouldn't take too much convincing. She sensed that girl checked her out on occasion, there's no way she didn't. And she couldn't begin to recall how many boys would fail to make eye contact with her mid conversation.

Regardless, Linka brought her small hands up and palmed the nipples.

Carol hunched over to make things a tad easier for her.

"Gosh, they're so soft, too." She said.

Carol grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment." .

Linka rubbed the hard nipples with her thumbs, and brought her other fingers all around the orbs.

The further she caressed her boobs, the harder her rod became. It flooded with blood, and felt dangerously on the verge of leaking out pre cum.

Seeing that cock so stiff, and wanting to keep exploring the mutual lust, Carol capitalized by kissing Linka in a flash.

She locked her lips onto the young girl's, feeling the soft pressure between the two.

Linka almost melted into her mouth as she seemed to not fight the advance.

Not wanting to overstay her welcome, Carol let go, keeping her lips an inch from Linka's.

"Is that the first time you've been kissed?" She asked kindly.

Linka nodded.

Carol smirked. "I should have figured."

Without seeing any disapproval, she dove back in, kissing her again.

Carol pushed her tongue deep into her mouth, virtually inspecting the inside of it.

Their hot breaths clashed as the girl attempted to sword fight with her tongue.

She shook a little as the arousing sensation overwhelmed her. She couldn't battle this even if she wanted to. It's hopeless in the best way imaginable.

Linka's now definitely not confused on who she really likes, and knowing that, she grabbed Carol's ass in the heat of the moment.

Feeling the touch, the girl broke off their wet, amorous kiss.

"You just reminded me, there's a lot of more that I have got to show you."

Linka remained still in preparation. What else could there be to Carol Pingrey?

Carol laid down on her back, prying her skirt and panties off in a rush.

She spread her legs apart, feeling a heat giving way from her lower lips. She's so ready for this. Yet, there's still a bit more playing she could do before the main act.

Carol ordered Linka to come forth with a simple wiggle of her finger.

She followed through, crawling over on her knees.

Her penis ached, poking high enough to almost pierce the heavens. She wanted, needed to be inside Carol. Touching herself wasn't foreign to her, though she always wondered what the interior of a woman's vagina feels like.

"Touch it..." Carol ordered.

Linka followed through without question by slipping her index finger into the girl's walls.

She could feel the heat practically suffocating her fingertip.

"Go in a little deeper, Linka." Carol said sensually.

Seeing nothing to lose, she explored that cave some more.

Linka dove her digit through the hole, only to sense a wetness accompanying the current vibrating warmth.

"So, what do you think?" Carol questioned, her eyes half lidded and satisfied. There's no way she doesn't love it.

"It's really warm down there." She noted, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Wanna touch it some more?" She asked, smiling.

Linka didn't object as she acted. Unusual lust started to take her over.

She slipped her digit in and out, noticing it came out wetter each time.

Carol tilted her head back, sighing at the sensation.

She's only using her finger to please her, she couldn't begin to anticipate or imagine what her rod will feel like. The way it would poke through her vagina, burying itself inside, using her core as its home and personal breeding ground.

Regardless of the fantasy of the inevitable, Linka kept pleasing her.

She squinted upon getting to know Carol's well so well.

"That feels so good." The girl cooed.

Carol then relaxed, allowing her body to go flaccid, unlike Linka's log as she did her thing.

After a minute of consistent forefingerplay, she halted.

Linka pulled her digit out, noticing it glisten and smelling of Carol's natural essence.

Aroused, she licked the girl's juices right off her fingers.

"Wow." Carol whispered breathily.

The young girl smiled widely, happy with the praise and approval.

"I'll take it from here for a bit." Carol said, closing her legs.

Linka backed up, giving her some space.

"Lay down, and keep that cock up." Carol demanded.

Linka yielded by resting, and lifting her skirt up to give her piece some breathing room.

She then looked ahead, seeing her penis towering right between her older friend's sex starved face.

Carol's blue eyes just stared into her soul.

Lusting, she gripped Linka's log and gave it some sloppy licks.

She then sent her tongue from the base to the head multiple times.

Flicking her hair back, Carol tilted the penis towards her lips.

She stuck the tip in her mouth, slurping on it while watching Linka's reaction.

The young girl's eyes squinted. The pressure was already too good to handle. Little did she know, this wasn't anything entirely new for Carol.

Teasing her, she spat the tip out and licked the very mouth of it, virtually french kissing it.

Linka twitched.

"You okay?" Carol giggled.

"Y-yeah, sorry." She responded, tightening her body. She hoped she wouldn't budge and stall her again.

Understanding as ever, the girl moved on by licking the shaft some more and using her saliva to lube it.

Carol became curious about what her cum might taste like, though getting a mouthful of it wasn't completely ideal here. She wanted to save that for her ride coming up next. It will be the best.

Keeping her oral affection up, she ducked and fondled Linka's testicles with her tongue.

That extra sensitive skin being licked so keenly almost made her lose it.

Braving through the love, yet needing to hold on, Linka grabbed Carol's head as she licked her sack.

She heard her trying to stifle cries of ecstasy as she proceeded.

Feeling the need to amp things up, Carol scooped the balls into her mouth.

She sucked on them as she used a hand to massage Linka's rod.

With her hand and mouth at work, Carol picked her speed up a notch.

Linka could feel a knot forming in her stomach. In a strange, pleasing way she felt completely helpless.

Her face flustered into a deeper shade of red as she palmed her mouth shut to avoid whimpering loudly.

Trying to ease tension, she took deep breaths while she saw Carol going above and beyond to titillate her.

Realizing she her mouth might be overstaying its welcome, the girl released Linka's sack and ceased her hand job.

"You good?" She asked.

"I think I'm better than good." Linka chortled. She never expected Carol Pingrey, the girl her sister once envied so greatly to not only be as such, but to be completely wild as well. Is there anything she couldn't do?

"Awesome. Now, I'm gonna make you feel the best you've ever felt in your entire life."

A bold promise, but Linka remained faithful.

Carol stood on her knees, playfully wiping any saliva on her sides.

She grinned at the sight of Linka being still and ready for her. She planned on making her emotional issues completely disappear into the comfort of her walls.

Carol ogled at the girl's desperate, throbbing length. She can't wait anymore, she needed to take it.

Catching Linka off guard, she pounced on her as fast as lightning.

Not a single sound of protest left her lips as the girl seized control.

Reaching back, Carol snagged the cock eagerly and placed it between her crack.

Her grip hardened while staring into Linka's blue misty eyes.

Carol stuck her tongue out hungrily. The wait and teasing became too much, yet the end of it would be seen by her hands. Or well, glands.

Keeping eye contact, she grabbed Linka's member and pulled it closer to her.

In a slow movement, Carol lifted her hips up, positioning the penis just below her aching lower lips.

She winked and then in one fell swoop, she dropped her weight down.

Linka threw her head back in awe upon feeling her rod slip through those walls in a second.

Meanwhile, Carol grabbed her own breasts as a natural reaction. Her special friend is deep inside her. It seemed like a fantasy, a dream.

But reality confronted her as she saw her sweetheart shuttering.

Carol leaned in, allowing her tits to graze Linka's.

"Hold on, sweetie. This is gonna be something..." She assured.

Assuming right, she grabbed Carol's busty chest and squeezed.

The girl moaned as she bent down closer to raise her butt up.

In some consistent motions, she gyrated her hips.

Linka held onto Carol's boobs, preventing them from waving like a symphony conductor.

She pressed her thumbs onto the hardened nipples again.

Carol mewled. "Atta girl."

Finding the praise heartwarming, Linka gave her additional attention, refusing to look away from the love at play.

The girl planted her hands firmly on the bed while making sure to rock her hips non stop.

That rod pushed all the way inside her in each motion.

She sensed it doing whatever it could try to impregnate her, even if not anatomically possible. The constant thrusting, the total incursion of her womanhood. It felt marvelous.

Carol adored it much more than the last cock she handled, which was much smaller in comparison. Thankfully, she no longer had any connections. She didn't know to what call this, but it definitely isn't cheating. It was immoral all the same and with no shame, though that wouldn't stop her from expressing her love.

Once she experienced that Linka log, there was no going back. It could only be topped literally.

Speaking of Linka, she did her best endure the ride.

During the moment, she attempted to pull herself up while keeping her legs planted.

Noticing that, Carol met her halfway, kissing her rather sloppily.

Their tongues collided like their genitals, synchronizing together and leaving their orifices absolutely soaked.

They kept smooching until Linka could feel multiple strains.

The pressure deluged her as she let go of Carol and flopped down on the bed.

She flattened out while she got rode in a quick and relentless speed.

Carol sought to really, really milk the girl. She needed her to release everything, her stress, fears and obviously, all the love.

"Carol..." Linka moaned breathlessly.

She sensed her rod pumping and pulsating greater than before. It couldn't handle those wet walls much longer.

"I know." She said sweetly.

Linka's legs stiffened as she squeezed Carol's butt, slowing her insane pace to a near halt.

"Oh..." She whined. "I can feel it, I'm going to..."

Carol spoke sensually. "Shhhh, give into it."

Linka gasped before she truly felt herself let go.

She stuck her waist up as hot cum spilled out in excess, swimming deep into the girl's burning core.

"That's it, Linka, give me all you've got." She purred upon getting filled.

Linka gave a half nod as her entire body felt aflame, resulting in sweat dripping down her forehead and elsewhere.

Things seemed to be getting hotter by the mere second, yet she kept strong and came hard.

Carol's vagina gripped so tightly around the rod, refusing to free it until its completely satisfied.

Linka whimpered upon feeling her balls being emptied, sucked completely dry by those wet, sticky, and once lonesome walls.

Carol's eager womb demanded every ounce of cum possibly obtained, swallowing it all like a tidal wave would a ship.

In some enervating pumps, Linka emptied everything she had to give.

Carol noticed the spurting stop and smiled contently.

Both young ladies gazed at each other while sighing with carnal relief. It felt as if the weight of everything had been lifted off their shoulders. In this moment, they were together and nothing else mattered.

As happiness absolutely ravished her like Linka's log did her womb, Carol shook her rump friskily in the aftermath.

'Don't you feel so much better now, Linka?" She asked, sporting a satisfied grin.

"I'm feel really sweaty and muggy, but other than that I'm great." She huffed, catching her breath.

"Ditto." Carol winked.

In one last push, she lifted her hips off of her friend's cock, experiencing the heavy exit as semen gushed out.

The girl moaned softly during crawling towards her little lover. Her vagina was so hot and sticky, it's something she couldn't see coming from miles away. Just an hour ago she was entering the house looking to cure her loneliness, only to get much more than she bargained for. Overall, it was totally worth it.

Satisfied, Carol scooted back to Linka, kissing her on the cheek.

She spoke. "I definitely know why Lori use to be jealous of you now."

"Really?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, but don't tell her I said that." Linka chuckled.

Carol giggled. "How about, don't tell anyone we did this instead? It will be our secret, okay?"

"Sounds good." Linka replied, smiling.

Carol snugged closer to her, knowing she had it made. With things being behind closed doors, her rides on the Linka log would be endless.

"Let's get some sleep now." She suggested.

Linka then hugged the girl in a firm grip before passing out smothered between her breasts.

Carol sighed, stifling any further laughter. She loved that little girl more than she could ever have known. The notion of that puzzled her faintly, seeing how it took only one night of opening up in both ways to create something she wished to remain perpetual.

Afterwards, she fell asleep, cherishing her special friend as she did.

* * *

When the sun rose, Linka woke up in a quick jolt.

She was still partially naked, and saw that Carol wasn't next to her.

"Carol?"

She stood up, noting that she must have slithered out hours ago.

Slapping herself awake, Linka hurried, fishing through her drawer for clean clothes.

Once slipping on some new underwear, she grabbed her usual orange blouse and blue skirt, putting them on as well.

Luckily, she had dodged a bullet when Lori placed an ear to her door.

"Linka, breakfast is ready." She announced.

"I'm coming." The young girl said, looking around distraught.

Recalling what happened last night and trying to avoid any suspicion, Linka stashed her dirty clothes under her bed to deal with later.

She then came out from the room and strolled by her sister all casual like.

As she headed downstairs to eat breakfast, Lori sensed something strange.

She went into the room, seeing the bedding a total mess. She knew Linka wasn't exactly the neatest girl, but her sheets usually didn't look this bad.

"Guess I should get her laundry out of the way." Lori said to herself.

She gathered the filthy bed sheets in her arms and headed to the basement.

Lori couldn't help but notice an odd stench on it hovering through her nostrils along the way. It seemed somewhat familiar, yet she failed to peg it.

Once she got to the washing machine, she placed the bedding down, inspecting it.

"Hmmm..." She tossed it around until she eventually saw a thick smear of white staining the middle of it.

Lori gained a strong whiff of it.

"Oh..." She rubbed her temple nervously, knowing that smell too well.

After taking a deep breath, Lori understood what she must do.

She jogged back up to go visit Linka in the kitchen, who just so happened to be stuffing her face with eggs and toast.

"Linka, can you come here for a minute?" She asked politely, trying hide her sense of urgency.

Not sure what she wanted, yet not looking to disobey, she followed Lori.

As they made it to the basement, Linka saw her bedspread slung over the washing machine.

"I know what you did last night."

"Y-you do?" Linka asked, feeling struck with fear. The only thing she figured is that her sister must have heard them doing the nasty, something she didn't put much thought into at the time, having totally unexpected such an escalation in the first place.

"I do. And I wanted you to know that it's okay." Lori uttered sincerely.

"It is?" Linka questioned, uncertain if they were even on the same page.

"Yeah, you're a growing girl and well, touching yourself is... natural. You aren't doing anything wrong by doing it." She explained.

Linka looked up at her, feeling a weird mixture of relief and nervousness.

"Oh, so, you do know that I..."

"Yeah." Lori cut her off. "But can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" Linka asked.

"Can you..." The girl hesitated. "Just please try not to get cum all over your nice sheets, alright?"

"Oh, yeah..." Linka blushed. "Sorry, I won't let that happen again."

"It's okay, little sis." Lori assured as she knelt next to her.

"Now, go finish your breakfast before Lana does for you." She joked, smiling.

Knowing that's definitely possible, Linka bolted back up to save her eggs and toast from the wrath of her younger sister.

Lori then went and started up her chore, becoming fixated on that stain once more.

"Wow, that's a huge load. Linka's gonna make some other girl really happy one day." She chuckled while stuffing the sheet into the washer.

Meanwhile, at residence Pingrey, Carol was admiring her figure in front of her mirror.

The girl groped her chest, squishing her boobs together playfully before letting them fall down.

She did it repeatedly during remembering that Linka is pretty fond of her breasts. She can't wait to let her touch them again.

Carol's mind clouded with lust as she moved her hands down, sensually dragging them on her flat stomach.

She dove deeper, slipping a hand into her panties to feel her slit.

She saw no harm in touching herself for the sake of a warm up. Something to keep her focus, and sustain her lustful hunger for the moment.

Although, Carol knew how attractive she was, yet now saw her body as a temple that Linka would soon pray at nightly without an inch of shame or discomfort. She desired worship on both ends, and love that simply couldn't be crushed.

Nearly drunk on the anticipation, and obviously keen of her own looks, she twirled around, letting the dress she wore sprout out to show off her smooth legs.

She lifted the end of her skirt up, facing her butt towards the mirror.

She wiggled her hips back and forth in a lascivious manner while imagining Linka capitalizing on her goods.

"I wonder how much my sweetheart will cum for me tonight..."

Looking at the clock impatiently, she sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't worry about that right now."

Carol returned to her bed to rest, getting an extra amount of sleep to gather her energy. When the night comes, so will she for Linka, and vice versa.


End file.
